Good Luck Charm
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: This story was presented to me by my good friend Rhonda (Singerme) She had the faith in me to run with it..Thank you Rhonda! This story is about a Young Poker Player who is fixated on Kitty while playing in the Long Branch...believing her to be his Good Luck Charm ...until a sudden turn of events take them on a jouney...
1. Chapter 1

**Good Luck Charm **

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done!

PT.1  
Good Luck Charm

Cool, whipping gusts of wind, blowing down Front Street, whistling through the buildings in the early morning hours. It was early October. Fall was here. Old Mister Elliot was pushing his rickety old milk cart down the street. Wasn't much else you could hear.

Mr. Jonas was beginning to open up for business. Sam was opening up and sweeping out from the night before's crowd. Kitty had let him leave early. Friday's crowd of rowdy cowboys kept Sam on his toes.

Louie Pheeter's stumbling along hoping for some work to make enough for a drink or two.

"Mornin' Louie."

"Ahhh! Mornin', Sam. Maybe I can help ya out a bit today, Sam?"

Shaking his head and smiling. "Sure, Louie. Come on inside. I have some bottles that need to go to the cellar."

"OHHHH, thanks, Sam."

Festus, bumbling along, humming a tune, collar tucked up tight around his neck. "Mornin', Sam!"

"Mornin', Festus, what'cha doing out here so early?"

"Well ya see, me and Ol' Matthew is a gonna go on out ta Jake's place. He has himself some trouble with them new drovers camping they selves out by his place. Me and Matthew's gonna ride are self out yonder and take care of it."

Smiling at Festus, Sam added, "And maybe a shot or beer, for the long ride, will help?"

Eyes wide, "Now, Sam, that there is a plum dandy ideer!"

Sam just broke into a laugh. "Come on in."

"Ya had yerself's a ruckus in here, did ya?"

Shaking his head, "A few rowdy cowboys playin' poker." Sam answered.

"Nobody hurt?"

"No, Festus, but Miss Kitty's not happy with the broken furniture. Marshal Dillon had to throw them out but he made them pay up. With all these new drovers coming through, we go through more furniture…"

Just then, Kitty came across the upstairs landing, finishing Sam's sentence. "At this rate, I'll be refurnishing this place again, or go broke. Good morning, Festus."

"Morning, Miz Kitty."

"What on earth are you doing out this early, Festus?"

"Just tellin' Sam, here, me and Ol' Matthew is a gonna ride out to Jake's place. He's a havin' some trouble with them new drovers."

"Oh, ya don't say, huh? Well, I hope you two have better luck than I did. When you leaving?"

"Directly."

"Sam, I'll be right back."

"Sure, Miss Kitty. Oh, Miss Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a bit chilly out there."

"I'll be fine." Hurrying across Front Street and into Matt's office, startling him. "KITTY?"

"Morning to you too. Cowboy."

"You scared me."

"Oh thanks."

"What are you doing out without a…"

"What are you, my father? Festus says you're going out to Jake's?"

Twisting his face. "Yeah, Kit. Seems he's having a bit of a problem with the new drovers camping just east of his ranch. Jake's a reasonable man, so something must have pushed his buttons."

"Matt? Be…"

Throwing up his hand, "I know, Kit, I know. I'll be careful. How about we have supper when I get back?"

"You got yourself a date there, Cowboy."

As she turned to leave, "Wait, Kit. I'll walk you back." Putting his coat around her shoulders.

"Cowboy, I'll make us supper. Ok, with you?"

With his usual boyish grin, "Fine by me, Ma'am.

The two walked closely, shielding each other from the brisk wind back to the Long Branch.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2  
Good Luck Charm

Festus headed for Moss' stable for Buck and Ruth, returning ready to go. Entering through the batwing doors, "Matthew, we be all ready."

"Thanks, Festus. Well, Kitty, I guess I'll see you for supper tonight."

"Ok, Cowboy, and Matt...?"

"I will, Kitty." He placed his large hand atop her tiny one.

Sam pretended not to notice. Matt and Festus walked out the doors. "More coffee, Miss Kitty?"

"I'll take some in my office, Sam. I'm going to work on the books."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Matt and Festus rode into the heavy wind toward Jake's place. They noticed the drovers camping just outside his ranch. There must have been fifty or so. New group. Matt didn't recognize any of them. They were riding up on them, slowly, wanting to feel them out. It was mid-morning.

One of the men spotted them coming in. "Mr. Forrester? Mr. Forrester? Riders, incoming." Several men jumped up.

The camp leader, John Forrester, a rather large man, equal to Matt in size, came out of his tent, watching as Matt and Festus approached. "What can I do for you boys?"

As Matt got closer, "Hello, I'm Matt Dillon,United States Marshal in Dodge City. Just wanted to come out and have a talk with you. Seems there might be a problem."

"Mr. Forrester, that's the big guy that threw us out of the saloon last night when the redhead got a little crazy."

Forrester turned, "Shut up, Malloy! You'll have to excuse him, Marshal. I'm John Forrester, this is my crew. They're good men but they get a little crazy sometimes, especially when we've been on a trail for months. You know what I mean? Please, my apology to the lady."

"Thank you, Forrester, but I'm not here about last night. Actually, it's your choice of camp. This here is a private ranch and I believe you were asked to move."

"Now, Marshal, we're not hurting anything and we'll be gone in a week."

"Jake Worth is a rancher and a hard working one at that. He runs cattle through here and horses. This is private property. You'll have to move. You can head down a few miles into the canyon near the river. You have till morning." Matt and Festus rode off towards Jake's ranch house.

"Mr. Forrester, you just gonna let him run us off like that? Let him push you round?"

Forrester was steamed. They had cattle grazing on Jake's land, about 1500 head.

When Matt and Festus showed up at Jake's, they told him they had been out to the camp and that they had told them they had till morning to move off Jake's land. But Matt had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, the warning was taken lightly.

Later, back at the Long Branch, the new dealer, Kitty had hired, came in. "Hello, Sam, Miss Russell around?"

"She's in her office. Is it important?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm supposed to start working here tonight. My name is Rudy. Rudy McDonald. I'm a dealer."

"Wait right here, I'll tell her you're here."

Kitty was engrossed in the books, hearing a knock on the door, welcoming the interruption. "Yes, Sam?"

"Miss Kitty, there's a gentleman here to see you. A Rudy McDonald. Says you hired him as a dealer?"

"Oh, yes, Sam, send him back." As Rudy entered, "Hello, Rudy, welcome to Dodge City and to the Long Branch."

"Oh, happy to be here, Miss Russell."

"Now let me see, if I recall correctly, you deal poker?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And faro?"

"That's right."

"Good. Just so you understand, honest games."

"Oh, yes, Ma'am."

Smiling at him, "Marshal Dillon has a strict rule here in Dodge about that."

"I understand, Miss Russell."

"Well then, there's just one more thing."

Wide eyed, he asked, "What's that, Ma'am?"

"Can you start tonight?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I sure can. I have a room at the Dodge House."

"Great! We should have a pretty big crowd, a big group of drovers, and they like to play cards. I guess, I'll see you then?"

"Thank you, Miss Russell."

"Oh, Rudy, it's Kitty."

"Yes, Miss Russell."

Laughing, "Uh huh."

"I mean, Miss Kitty."

"Go on, go have a drink on the house, then rest up. You're gonna need it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
Good Luck Charm

It was a typical Saturday night in Dodge. Whipping cool winds or not, the Long Branch was packed to the rafters.

Forrester's crew was coming in, in shifts. It was the end of the month. Cattle and horses were being sold at a great price, so the men were being paid. For them, it was time for drinking, poker and women! And they were told, best place in Dodge was the Long Branch.

It was rowdy. Sam and Kitty were busy. Kitty had hired on another barkeep to help out Sam along with a few extra girls. She had just lost a few. One of the down falls, when the single and widowed ranches take a specific liking to one of her girls and are ready for a wife.

Rudy was fitting in fairly well and had started a black jack game. The drovers were in. Kitty noticed one young cowboy, a bit out of place. Different. Not a drover. He was very interested in playing poker and wanted in a game. One of the girls took over the black jack and Rudy started dealing the poker.

Kitty walked over. "Can I get you boys anything to drink?"

A few of the cowboys smiled at her and said, "Ahhhh, our good luck charm's here. Sure, then you gotta stay here with us, so we win."

She just laughed her loud laugh and went for the drinks.

As she walked away, the stranger asked, "What's this about a good luck charm?"

Then quickly, one of the guys answered, "You mean you never played with Miss Kitty, the good luck charm, by your side? Whoa! Can't lose, pal."

The stranger just shrugged it off.

They were into a few hands. Kitty came back with a tray of drinks. One of the cowboys grabbed her around the waist. "Come on, Miss Kitty. Take pity on us poor workin' stiffs. Be our lady luck." He then kissed her on the cheek.

"Behave yourself, Mel!"

As she pulled away, "Why? You gonna tell that big Marshal?"

Giggling, "Just might."

She hung around the table a bit and by chance, they were winning. After she walked away, the stranger followed her, standing behind her. "Excuse me, Miss Kitty, is it?"

Turning quickly, feeling him standing close behind her, "Yes, that's right."

"If you would, Ma'am, I'd like it very much if you'd come back to the table with me while I play."

"Oh now look, Mister, it's really busy in here tonight and I… I…"

"They say you're a good luck charm."

"Good Luck Charm? That's silly." She said.

"Well, while you were standing there, seems you were good luck."

"Look, mister, I don't believe in luck." The stranger was very persistent. "Oh, alright, I guess I can humor you for a little bit. Sam, I'll just be a little while. Sorry."

Sam laughed. "No problem, Miss Kitty."

So she went to the poker table, with full intentions of humoring the new stranger. This was something she had seen many times, but didn't like to encourage. Usually she'd let the girls hang at the tables.

Hand after hand, the stranger was winning. Finally, Kitty had enough. "Ok, Mister, I have work to do. You're on your own. Have a good time, Fellas." And she walked away.

Then, hand after hand, the stranger began losing, and losing big. He was now getting angry. The stranger was insistent that Kitty come back to his table, so he could win back his money.

"Look, Mister, enough. I told you, I had nothing to do with your winning or not."

"Yes, you do!" He shouted. "I was winning as long as you were here. Then you left me and now I'm losing and losing everthing! I have to get it back and I need you to do it. You have to be here so I can win it back!"

"Look, Mister, you're crazy."

Then quickly, he turned to Rudy. "You! It's you then. You cheated me!"

Now wide eyed, Rudy was looking at Kitty. "No. I didn't, Miss Russell. I swear. I didn't cheat anyone."

"It's alright, Rudy. Look, Mister, I want you out of here. Sam, go get Matt."

"Miss Kitty, Marshal's not back yet."

"Well, get Newly."

The stranger was still shouting at Rudy, and before anyone saw it, he pulled a gun and shot him. People scattered and were screaming. "Don't any of you move, or I'll shoot. You!" talking to Kitty, "You come over here with me. Move fast. I don't have a problem shooting a woman. Move!"

Kitty did what he said. "You didn't have to shoot him."

Quickly he swung, backhanding and connecting across her jaw, knocking her to her knees. "Any one moves and I'll shoot her, right here. Now I'm leaving and this here, _Miss Kitty_, is coming with me. That way, I know, I will not have any of you people making a big mistake. Cause if you do, she gets hurt."

In a quick motion, he grabbed Kitty by the hair, yanking her to her feet and forcing her out the door. They started towards the horses he had outside, and grabbed someone else's horse.

Then Newly came towards them. Kitty yelled out to warn Newly, but he turned and shot at Newly, hitting him in the leg. He fell to the ground and the stranger rode off, pulling Kitty with him.

"You're my security, Honey."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
Good Luck Charm

With the shots fired, this drew Doc's attention, aside from Louie Pheeter's yelling for him from outside his office. "Doc! Doc! Hurry it's Mr. Newly!"

Doc made his way down the stairs. Newly was bleeding badly, the bullet had hit the groin area. He was losing blood fast. "Help me get him up to my office some of you, please." Several men hurried to carry him up for

"Doc, Doc, Miss Kitty. He took Miss Kitty."

"First things first. Let me take care of this leg."

"But, Doc…"

"NO! Now let me do my job. Kitty will be alright for now. She's smart, she can handle herself."

Sam came up to see if Newly was ok. "Doc? Doc…"

"What is it, Sam. I'm real busy here. It's Rudy, Doc. He's dead."

"Sam, what in thunder happened down there tonight?"

"Well, as best I can tell, Doc, the drovers were playing poker as usual then some stranger joined in. You know how Mel and the boys joke around about Miss Kitty being a good luck charm when they play with her at their table? Well, it seems this fella took it a bit serious.

Then when Miss Kitty left the table and he started losing, he wasn't happy at all. He accused Rudy of cheatin him, then just shot him, just cold out shot him, Doc.

Then he said he was leavin' and takin' Miss Kitty with him as security. And Miss Kitty told someone to go get the marshal but I told her he wasn't back yet. Then she said to get Newly.

When they got outside, he was forcing her onto a horse he had stole from someone. He just shot Newly, just right out shot him, Doc. Then he forced Miss Kitty to leave with him and she told me to get Newly and Rudy help. Doc, he hit her with his gun. She said not to worry, she'd be okay but, Doc…"

Swiping his mustache and raising his hand, "Yeah, I'll bet that's just what she said."

"Doc, I'm worried. The last time someone took Miss Kitty away…"

"NO! Don't you think such a thing, Sam. Kitty's gonna be just fine, just fine."

Riding hard to get clear of Dodge, the stranger was pulling Kitty with him.

Kitty was trying not to fall. "Will you please slow down? You're riding like a wild man. No one is following us, besides, I need to catch my breath."

He decided to slow down just a bit but not stop.

"You know, you didn't have to shoot them, Rudy and Newly. Rudy wasn't cheating you and Newly…"

"Shut up!"

She furrowed her brow.

"This is all your fault, you know. If you would have just stayed with me…"

"WHAT? You're crazy! My staying with you had nothing to do with this."

He was getting more angry. "Yes, it did. You are my good luck charm and you left me."

"GOOD LUCK CHARM? What is wrong with you? Mister, luck has nothing to do with playing poker." And she began to laugh. One, because she couldn't believe this was happening and, two, out of anger and nervousness.

"You're laughing? You think making me lose everything in my life is a laughing matter?"

"What? Mister, you are crazy. Look, I've been playing cards a long time and believe me, luck has nothing to do with it. And if you don't know that, you aught not to be playing!"

Without warning, a hand flew up and across her face again. "Uh AHHHHH!" She flew off the horse and onto the ground and was lying on the ground groaning. "Won't have no woman sass me, ya hear?"

She didn't respond. Trying to get up, blood running from her mouth.

"I said, ya hear?" He shouted, raising his hand.

Rubbing her mouth and lower jaw with the back of her hand, she murmured, "I hear ya."

Then he ordered her to get moving.

She started to make her way back onto the horse, thinking to herself, _'This isn't how I planned my evening to_ _be.'_

"So where we going?" She said sarcastically.

"Just hush up, you'll find out when we get there."

"Oh, you don't know, huh?"

"Woman, you got you a smart mouth on ya."

"You don't say?" And she smirked at him. "You know, you're not going to get far. You'll have the Marshal right behind us. As soon as he knows I'm gone, he won't stop till he catches up with you. And when he does, he'll…"

When she thought it looked like he was going to swing again, she backed up. "He'll kill ya. Uh huh, he'll kill ya."

The stranger decided to stop for a while. "We'll stop here for the night. I know it ain't the fancies that your used to, but it'll have to do." He had found a small cave like area. "Come on, get down from there and don't give me no problem."

Once inside, he threw down two bedrolls. "Like I said, this here will have to do and well, I'm gonna have to tie you up."

"That's not necessary." She said. "Really"

"Look, lady, ain't no woman I trust." He took rope and tied her hands behind her back and tied her feet together. "That's just so I can catch some shut-eye. Suggest you do the same. We'll be riding first light."

Kitty just exhaled. "Oh, Cowboy. If you can hear me, if you can feel me, please find me before this crazy nut…" Then she just dropped her head. She just closed her eyes, trying not to imagine the worst.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
Good Luck Charm

Making their way back to Dodge, coming up Front Street, Matt noticed things were a bit calmer then he expected.

Before he could even dismount Buck, Louie was standing before him. "Uhhhh, Marshal. Marshal, its real bad."

"What is, Louie?"

"Louie, you be needin' to see ol' Hank about git'in some shut-eye maybe, in the stable. Keep ya warm." Festus interrupted.

Shaking his head, too excited, "No! No! Marshal, that cowboy, he shot Mr. Newly and shot dead the card dealer and, and…"

Matt, now standing, grabbed Louie by the shoulders. "And what, Louie?"

"He… He… He has…"

Just then, Doc yelled out. "Matt! Matt! I'm so glad to see you." Swiping his mustache, "Matt, it's not good. Not good at all."

"Would somebody please tell me what is going on here?"

Nodding his head, Doc looked at Matt. "Let's get off the street." Entering Matt's office, "Matt, some cowboy tonight was in the Long Branch, playing cards. He wanted Kitty to stay with him as a…"

"As a what, Doc?"

Tugging his ear, "Well, a good luck charm."

"Doc, is Kitty alright?"

"As a matter of fact, Matt, I don't know. She's not here."

"Well, where is she?"

"With him."

"What? She went somewhere with him?" Matt asked.

"Well now, if you'll just wait one cotton picking minute, I'll finish tellin' ya what happened."

"Ok, go on, Doc."

"Kitty played along and he was winnin', I guess. Then when she left, and was busy doin' other things, he began to lose and he got upset. Accused the dealer of cheatin' and shot him. Just shot him dead. Kitty sent for you, and then Newly, but by then he decided that he had to run. But he was taking Kitty along, security, he called it. He shot Newly too. Hurt real bad, Matt. Matt, ya gotta find her."

"I will, Doc."

"No, Matt, soon. It's mighty cold out there and she's not dressed for this..."

Before Doc could finish, "You mean, he took her out without..." turning quickly, "Festus, grab my gear, will ya?"

"Be back directly, Matthew."

"Later, Doc." As he headed out the door, he looked up to the sky. "Kitty, Honey. Hang on. I'm coming."

Kitty began to doze off just slightly, until she could feel the breath of her traveling companion close on her skin. Opening her eyes quickly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well now, couldn't sleep, so I just thought maybe you and ol' Dawson could get better acquainted, seeing how we're going to be traveling together."

"Think again, Mister, and get away from me."

"Now, now, Kitty, is it? You could try being just a little sweeter."

This, Mister Dawson, is about as sweet as I'm gonna be."

As he talked, he ran his finger-tip along her cheek and jawline. "Real sorry about tapping ya like I did."

"Tapping me? HA!"

Now, Kitty, looky here. I even have us a bottle. We can have a little party."

"Sorry, I pick and choose who I party with and that's not you."

His fingers were slowly traveling down to her neck. Kitty was cringing at the thought of his hands on her as she struggled to pull free.

When he leaned in to kiss her, she slid sideways. This made him angry. Now grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back, so she was underneath him. Still struggling and screaming at him to get off of her, she quickly raised a knee hard enough and made good contact, enough that he screamed and rolled off her.

"YOU BITCH!"

Kitty was now trying to get up. As he came near her again in a rage, she laid back and kicked up and out, knocking him back and causing him to hit his head, knocking him out.

Out of breath and exhausted, "GOOD! Stay there awhile."

She began trying to figure out how to get her hands free. Slowly working on pulling her arms under her buttocks and then down, so she could get her legs down between and get her hands in front of her. This gave her the chance to work on the ropes binding her hands using her teeth.

This took a little bit of time but it worked. Then she had some time to work on untying her feet. Taking the rope and tying Dawson's hands and feet as best she could. Matt had taught her a few things when they would be out riding. Yes it was on baby calves, but same idea.

Matt decided to let Festus come along. He trusted his tracking skills and now he needed them more then ever.

"Matthew, they be two set of tracks going a this here way. Don't look more then maybe one or two days at da' most."

"Festus, they have about two, three days on us."

"We gonna find Miz Kitty, Matthew. I'm plum de sure of it. I am. And Miz Kitty, she knows how's ta take care of her own self. She's a real smart shemale, Matthew."

Nodding his head, and a slight smile, he knew Festus was trying to make him feel better, but he still worried about Kitty himself. "I know, Festus, I know. We'd better keep going. We're gonna lose daylight soon."

"Sure thang, Matthew."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
Good Luck Charm

Kitty, still hurting and sore from the fall off the horse and the hits she took from Dawson, not to mention being tied up like an animal, did her best to crawl out into the open. Doing her best to recall the direction in which they had traveled. She was tired, cold and hungry. It was now the middle of the night, the temperature was dropping and it was hard to see anything, but all she could think of was to keep moving.

Dawson was beginning to come to, needless to say with a doozy of a headache, trying to focus, trying to remember what had happened. Scuffling around, realizing he was hog tied. "Dag-nab it! Wait till I git my hands on that bitch!"

Then, out of the corner he saw a shadow and heard footsteps. He decided to play possum, hoping she would get close enough that he could trick her.

But then a voice, "Hey you?" It was a deep voice. "You breathing?"

Then he felt a kick. "Hell, yeah, I'm breathing."

The man began to laugh. "How'd you go and git yourself hog-tied?"

"Get me out of this, fella, and I tell ya." So the stranger obliged.

Relieved to be free, he began to mumble, "Wait till I get my hands on that…"

The stranger chimed in. "Robbed, was ya? How many was there? Two? Three?"

Starting to say, "Sh… Yeah there was three. Took everything ." Not wanting to admit one woman managed to knock him out and hog-tie him.

The two sat and drank coffee, the new stranger had made, then parted company.

Matt and Festus were making fairly good time, trying to ride well into the night and not stopping until they really had to. Then they came upon the spot where Dawson had hit Kitty and knocked her off the horse.

"Matthew, looky here. Looks like there be some kind of scuffle. Then them tracks keep a going." Festus now wide-eyed, "Matthew?"

Raising a hand and shaking his head, "Festus, let's just push on." He didn't want to think of what might have happened.

Dawson was looking hard now for Kitty. He was really angry, determined to find her.

Matt and Festus were exhausted. The sun had just risen and still no sign of Kitty or Dawson.

Then Festus spotted a rider. "Matthew, do you see that? Somebody's a comin' this a here way. He's in a uni-form . If'n he's a soldier, maybe he passed this yahoo who has Miz Kitty?"

Shaking his head, "Nah, Festus. Kitty would have let him know she was being held against her will."

As the rider came closer into view, Matt's face dropped, then he rolled his eyes.

"Matthew, isn't that there that Sergeant Holly?"

"Uh huh, it sure is." Matt said with a huff.

"A-hoe, Private Horse! Hey there, Big Fist, Deputy. What'cha doing way out this way?"

"Sergeant, we're searching for a murderer." Matt said. "If you must know."

"Good! Then maybe I can ride on into Dodge and snuggle up to Miss Kitty while you're away. She can't hide under your chin like a little chick-a dee." Now laughing.

Matt was now very annoyed!

"Miz Kitty won't be in Dodge, you ninny. This here murderer, we be a looking fur, has Miz Kitty." Festus blurted out.

Holly's face dropped. "Well then, Big Fist, you just might need my help."

Letting out a big exhale, "Oh brother!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
Good Luck Charm

Kitty stopped throughout the night, resting amongst trees and bushes. She was having a harder time walking, partially pain, partially sheer exhaustion. Leaning against a rock by a stream, splashing her face, she wasn't sure but thought she heard voices. Then listening closer, it was children, laughing and playing.

When they came upon her, it was two boys, fishing poles in hand. "Hey, Lady? What'cha doing out here?"

"Hi, kids." She said barely able to talk. "You two live around here?"

"Yes, Ma'am." They answered in tandem. They were about 7 and 8 years old.

"Look, boys, I need your help. Do you think you can help me, huh?"

"Sure, Lady, what'cha do, lose your horse?"

Smiling slightly, shaking her head. "No, I need you to show me where you live. Can you do that for me please?"

"Sure, lady, that's just up over the hill. This is our favorite fishin' hole."

"That's nice, boys. The house?"

The two small boys, each took her hands. "Come on. It's just this way, not far lady. You sick or somethin'?"

Again smiling at them, "No," then thinking to herself, "It's the or something." Smirking…

Coming up over the hill, Kitty and the boys noticed a rider. Not waiting to see who it was, Kitty hid in some trees near by, telling the boys not to say they saw her.

"Whoa! Hey there, boys."

"Hi ya, Mister. You lost?"

"No, Son, me and Private Horse here are just lookin' for a pretty redhead lady."

The two boys were lookin' at one another then back at the stranger on the horse. "She your wife, Mister?"

Smiling, in thought for a minute. "In my dreams, Son, in my dreams! So, you boys see any pretty lady around here?"

"Well, we…"

Before he could finish, the second boy nudged his brother to remind him not to tell as Kitty had asked. "Oh, nope. We didn't see no lady."

Holly began to ride on.

When Kitty came out, "Lady, you a criminal?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"That soldier on the horse said he was looking for a redhead lady. That's you."

"Huh? Soldier? He was a soldier?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Which way did he go?" She was now realizing it wasn't Dawson on the horse.

"He went back that'a way." Pointing back in the direction Holly rode off.

"Boys, did he tell you his name?"

"No, but he was funny."

"Funny? Funny how?"

"He called his horse, Private Horse."

"Oh, my." Now knowing exactly who this man, on the horse was. "Oh, Holly. Please come back."

The boys continued walking Kitty to their farmhouse. And just before they reached the house, a voice called out. "Caleb, Aaron!"

As they turned, their father came walking up. "Pa, we found this lady down by the stream. She's lost Pa and hurt too."

When Kitty looked up, and her eyes met with the father, she just inhaled and was speechless!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8  
Good Luck Charm

Matt and Festus continued their search coming upon the small cave like area where Dawson had Kitty. When they dismounted, Festus began searching and noticed someone had recently been there. Continuing to look around, kicking at the doused out fire ashes, he noticed a glimmering sparkle. "Matthew! Over here." Bending to pick up the sparkling object.

Both men, now with recognition in their eyes, said in unison, "KITTY!"

"Matthew, this here belongs to Miz Kitty."

"Yeah, Festus, I know." Then in a lower tone, "I gave it to her" with a deep huff .

Standing in shock, she was stunned.

"Well, well, RED! Fancy meetin' you here. I guess Dillon won't be far behind."

She opened her mouth but couldn't manage to get a word out. Fear shivered up her spine. I… I… How did you…"

Now laughing aloud, "What's the matter, Red, cat got your tongue?" Continuing his horrifying laugh, "Boys, inside. Me and Red here, need to get acquainted." And he began to dismount the horse.

Kitty turned and ran, but not getting very far before running into Dawson. "Ahhh. This is a nightmare. How'd you get loose?" She cried out.

Grabbing her with one hand by the throat and the other hand around her waist, "Some kindly soldier boy happened along and freed me."

In a exhausted but sarcastic tone, "Just my luck. And you called me the good luck charm. Look somebody knows I'm here."

"Is that so?"

Just taking the chance he hadn't seen the man on the horse or the boys before. "Yeah. There's a family here and they know all about what happened to me."

He just began to laugh. "Oh now that is amusing, Red. You just made things easier for me."

Furrowing her brow, chin up high. "Why?"

"Cause, you just run right into my trap." Now practically carrying her into the house.

Still following tracks, Festus noticed small footprints in the dirt. Assuming they were Kitty's they continued to follow them.

"Matthew, we'll find er."

"It's getting cold out here, Festus."

The winds were picking up quick. Then just down the trail, Holly approached again. "Yo, Big Fist. I got me an idea. I just came across two small boys. I thought me and Private Horse here got a glimpse of a woman with 'em, but when I got up close they were alone. But these ol' eyes aren't so good anymore. Oh, but it sure looked like Miss Kitty."

Rolling his eyes in disgust. "I'd know. Ok, Holly. Ok. Where was this?"

"Ohhh, bout twenty miles or so that a way. Ain't that right Private Horse?"

Rolling his eyes, "Festus, lets go."

Once inside the farm house, Kitty now with fear building, "What's going on here?"

"Well, Miss Kitty, for now, we are the house guests of my brother."

"YOUR BROTHER? Oh, now I know I'm in HELL! He's your brother? But…"

:Oh, you're confused? Dawson? Dawson is my first name."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9  
Good Luck Charm

Once again Holly rode off, yelling back to Matt, "Gotta stay on your toes, Big Fist. Gotta stay on your toes. Ah hoe, Private Horse."

Matt just threw up his hand in rage.

"Matthew, don't pay no mind to that Sergeant yeahoo."

Back at the farmhouse, Kitty was starting to panic. Fear was quickly welling up in her chest. Dawson's comment still ringing in her mind. _"My brother. Dawson is my first name."_ "Oh, Dear Lord, this can't be happening. This nightmare can't be happening again. Oh, Cowboy. Where are you?" She was doing everything in her power not to show them any fear and stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

Both grabbed her by the arms, dragging her outside towards the barn. Now she began kicking and screaming with everything she could muster up. "NO! NO! LET GO OF ME! SOME BODY HELP!"

"Scream all you want, lady, ain't nobody gonna hear ya. Ain't nobody that can help."

When they made it to the barn they threw her on the ground. "Now we just gonna have ourselves a little party."

Then Kitty closed her eyes. Mumbling, "DEAR LORD NOT AGAIN. This can't be happening again. Matt will kill you. Both of you."

"What? Like he did last time?"

"You were supposed to hang."

"Supposed ta'. Ha ha ha. Little brother made sure I didn't."

She could no longer hold back the tears, her whole body was shaking. She was trying to skirt back away from them. Throwing whatever she could grab.

Grabbing hold of her, ripping at her blouse.

She began to scream, then shots rang out, three in all. Kitty fell to the ground, curling up. Both men were on the ground as well.

Then Kitty felt herself being cradled in two arms, and a voice, "There now, Miss Kitty. Ol' Holly's got ya now."

Too wiped out to fight, she just rested her head against his chest. Also standing in the barn doorway, was a woman, holding a shotgun and the two small boys then followed by Matt and Festus.

Looking at Holly holding Kitty, Matt looked annoyed. Holly knew Matt was looking on, so loud enough he could hear, said, "Now, Darlin', Ol' Holly, he's here and you're safe." Then he looked up. "See, Big Fist, told ya gotta be on your toes. He he he."

Matt went directly to Kitty. "I'll take it from here, Sergeant." Gently closing her blouse and carrying her. "Kit, I got ya. You ok?"

Shaking her head, "I am now. I am now. Cowboy? Bonner? He was supposed to hang."

"I know, Kitty, I know."

"What happened?" She asked.

Sighing, "Kitty, I'm sure going to find out."

"Is he…?"

"Yeah, Kitty. He's dead. But the other one isn't."

"Matt, that's his brother. I didn't know he had another brother."

"Neither did I, Kit."

Inside the house, the woman explained to Matt and Festus that Jude and Dawson Bonner showed up at her farm one day and just took over. Killed her husband, used her like a slave, forced the boys to call him 'Pa' so that everyone around would think he belonged there. She looked beaten and worn down.

When she saw they brought Kitty there, she realized they were gonna hurt her. She didn't really know the back story, but just knew she had to do something. Then she realized there was a shotgun still in the house. And when she heard Kitty's screams for help, followed them.

At the same time, Sergeant Holly showed up, then Matt and Festus. So Holly, the woman and Matt, all shot at once into the barn.

Matt pulled Holly aside. "Look, Holly, for the woman's sake, you and I shot them. She doesn't need to live with killing a man for the rest of her life."

"I can live with that, Big Fist. Shake on it."

Matt just walked away. He wanted no more to do with him, than was necessary.

The woman, Jenny Baldwin, sat beside Kitty. "Ma'am, I'm awful sorry fur…"

"Ahhh, no. Don't you ever apologize for those animals. See, I've dealt with Jude Bonner before."

"Ma'am?"

"Kitty, please. It was a few years back. He and a few of his followers, Dog Soldiers, that what they called themselves. They came into Dodge, Dodge city, to get revenge on Marshal Dillon for arresting Virgil Bonner, his younger brother, for murder. And when the courts found him guilty and hung him, well, they came and kidnapped me and they…"

Shivering and throwing up her hands, "No, no, stop. I don't want to think of what those… Ok. Look, Honey…"

"Oh, my name is Jenny, Jenny Baldwin."

"Well, Jenny, are you going to be alright here alone?"

"I guess so. With my husband gone, I'm not sure what we're gonna do."

"Well, you could come back to town. Maybe find work. Sell this place. It would give you some money to live on for a while. Get something for you and the boys closer to town."

"I… I don't know much about those sort'a things, Ma'am."

"Well, you come back with us, and I'll see you get things taken care of. What do you say? You think about it, while we get ready."

Jenny just nodded.

Holly came and sat with Kitty. "How's my gal?"

"Sergeant?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Smiling, he was holding both her hands.

"Sergeant Holly, you are incorrigible." Then she placed both hands, cupping his cheeks. "Behave yourself." Then she kissed his cheeks, then his forehead, then gave him a wink.

"Well, I guess me and Private Horse best be on our way."

"Yeah, why don't you do that?" Matt added.

"Best watch yourself there, Big Fist. Getting better all the timmmmme. Hehehe. Then he walked away.

Matt's face just scrunched up.

Kitty put out a hand to him. "OHHHH, Cowboy, come here. Why do you let him rile you?"

"Kitty, that man just…"

"Yes, Cowboy, and he knows it too. Cowboy, what he also knows is, my heart belongs only to one Cowboy."

Softening his frown, "Is that a fact, Ma'am?"

"That's a fact, Cowboy."

"Anyone I know?"

"Well, if you take me home, I'd be happy to tell you, no show you."

Eyes brightening, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Now she let out her signature laugh. "Dodge City, here we come!"  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10  
Good Luck Charm

Jenny packed up whatever she could for herself and the boys, and loaded up the wagon. She, Kitty and the boys decided they'd ride together while Matt and Festus rode along on Buck and Ruth.

Caleb and Aaron took a quick liking to Festus. Part of the way he even let them take turns riding with him on Ruth. Kitty continued to ask Jenny about her life on the farm before the incident with the Bonner brothers.

Jenny went on to tell her. "Well, Caleb and I, we moved out this way about ten years ago to homestead. Caleb had farming in his blood. His pa was a farmer. It's all he knew. He wanted to build something for our boys, but I guess now…"

"Oh, Jenny. This part of the country is a hard life. But you and the boys, you're going to be just fine. I know it! We'll find something for you in Dodge. You're sure a great cook."

Caleb yelled out, "Ma is a great cook."

"Yes she is." Kitty agreed.

"Oh, and I can sew some."

"Well then. I'm sure you'll have no problem at all."

"Ma, maybe you can even fix up Miss Russell's dress fur her?" Aaron said.

"Oh, sweetheart, this old thing…"

Jenny looked at Kitty. "Why, Miss Kitty," feeling the fabric, "this is just beautiful. But I'm sure I could repair it for you. It'd be no problem at all. I'd be happy to."

They stopped at a near by town to get supplies for the rest of the trip and Matt sent a telegram on to Doc.

_Doctor G. Adams, Dodge City, Kansas  
Found Kitty. Basically alright. Will be in Dodge in a day or two. Want you to be waiting.  
Matt_

Barney received the wire and stopped what he was doing to run it right over to Doc, knowing its importance.

Doc was at the Long Branch. He and Sam were wondering when they'd hear something from Matt. Newly was getting restless about wanting to get up and go join them in search for Kitty. Barney ran first to Doc's office, to Delmonico's, then to the Long Branch. "Doc! Doc!"

"Slow down, Barney. What in thunder…?"

"Doc, here, it's from the Marshal. He found Miss Kitty."

"Is that right? Anything else you want to tell me?" Shaking his head.

After reading the wire, Sam saw a smile come across his face. "Doc, is Miss Kitty alright?"

"I think so, Sam. But Matt says he wants me to be waiting."

Two days later, Matt, Festus, Kitty, Jenny and her boys pulled into Dodge. "Ahhhh, Matt," closing her eyes. "Home. You don't know how…" Then she just inhaled.

The boys jumped down and started to run around. It had been a long time since they'd been in a town.

"Don't you boys go runnin' off now, ya hear?"

"Yes, Ma."

"I'll keep a eyeball on em', Miz Baldwin." Festus said.

Kitty smiled. "Jenny they're in good hands with Festus."

"Oh, Miss Kitty, it's Festus, I'm worried about." Matt and Kitty both laughed.

Sam and Doc came hurrying out when they heard the commotion. Sam wrapped his arms around Kitty, not thinking. "Miss Kitty, we sure were worried about you."

"Ah, Sam, thank you, but I'm just fine."

"I'll be the judge of that, Young Lady." A voice said from behind her.

Taking a deep breath, "Now, Doc…"

"NO! Kitty, I don't want any arguments. If I have to have that Big Lug of a civil servant carry you up stairs, I'm going to check you over, end of discussion."

She turned to Matt, rolled her eyes. "How do I know your behind this, Cowboy?"

Matt just threw up his hands. "I'm out of this. But, Kit…"

"Oh, alright. Oh, Doc, this is Jenny Baldwin. Jenny, this is Doctor Adams. He's…" She stopped for a minute and gave Doc a look. "Never mind."

Doc chimed in, "I keep these two in line."

Then Kitty, in a sarcastic tone added, "Yes, Father."

"That will be enough out of you, young lady. Now upstairs."

As they walked away, Jenny leaned to Matt. "Marshal? Is Doctor Adams, Miss Kitty's father?"

Smiling, "No, Jenny. No. Kitty will explain later. Let's get you set up over at Ma Smalley's with the boys. She's a friend. Then we can talk to someone later about your place if you like."

"Marshal, you and Miss Kitty are being so nice."

"Glad we can help."

Upstairs of the Long Branch in Kitty's room, Kitty was quiet. Then Doc broke the silence. "Honey? Do you want to talk about anything?"

"How much do you know, Curly?" She was fiddling with her fingers and wouldn't look at him.

"Nothing really."

"Can we leave it that way?"

"We can but is that a good idea?" Slowly, he noticed her eyes filling up with tears and she turned away from him. Moving closer, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Kitty, honey? What? What happened out there? You know whatever you say to me is just between us."

"Ah, Curly, it was like reliving the nightmare all over again."

"What nightmare?"

"Bonner! Bonner, Doc."

"No, Kitty, honey, he went to prison and was hung."

"No! No, Doc, he wasn't!" She screamed. "He was there."

"Kitty, maybe you should tell me from the beginning."

Kitty began to shake, then sat on the settee. Doc sat beside her holding her hands. With tear-filled eyes, "Doc, that cowboy, the one that shot Rudy, his name was Dawson, so I thought. After we left here, we ended up in some cave like place, then he tied me up and tried to..."

"Kitty?"

Shaking her head, "No, I kicked him, kicked him hard." Now smiling, "Knocked him out. Found a way to get myself loose, tied him up, hog-tied him, actually." Smiling again. "Matt taught me that. Then I ran. Anyway, I thought I was ok. I came across two little boys by a river." Smiling again, "They were trying to fish. They took me back to their farmhouse and this Dawson showed up there."

"How, Honey?"

"It turns out, Sergeant Holly set him loose."

"Sergeant Holly?"

Waving her hands and shaking her head, "Long story, Curly. Also the boys pa was there, or so I thought. Then the nightmare began."

"How's that, Honey?"

"Bonner!"

"Bonner?"

"Jude Bonner in the flesh! Turns out this Dawson fella is a younger brother of Jude Bonner. They dragged me into the barn and were going to…"

"Ah, Honey, are you…"

"Next thing I knew, there were gunshots. I fell and when I looked up, Sergeant Holly was holding me and Matt, Festus and Jenny were all standing there. Jude and Dawson were on the ground."

"Jude Bonner?"

"Oh, he's dead."

"And Dawson?"

"Jail. Matt is making sure he stays there till he hangs for Rudy's murder and shooting Newly."

"Kitty, Honey, I'm so sorry. Come, let me make sure you're ok."

"Doc, I really thought they were going to…"

"NO! Don't you think about that. It didn't happen and it won't happen. Now you just put that right out of your mind."

He proceeded to check her over and make certain she was okay and wrapped her ribs where she was bruised. Gave her ointment for the cuts and prescribed lots of rest and TLC. "And I will make sure that Big Lug knows to take it easy on you too."

"Oh, Curly."

He lowered his eyes, rubbed his mustache, then told her to get some rest.

"Curly, what I need right now is a hot bath and a pillow and about a weeks worth of sleep."

"Good, you do that." He said as he left.

Kitty did sleep for about two days straight through. Sam made sure no one bothered her but checked on her often.

After she finally woke, she checked up on Jenny and the boys. She decided to call on Sarah Carr and talk to her about Jenny. Sarah had gotten so busy, she needed help with sewing. She agreed to take Jenny on at her shop. That worked out well.

Matt talked to Mr. Botkin at the bank about helping her sell her farm and buying a small house just at the edge of town. And it was just right for the boys to get into school. Jenny had been home-schooling them.

Over the next week or so, Kitty was healing fairly well. Matt had gone to the trial for Dawson. He was convicted and hung for Rudy's murder. This would put Kitty's mind to rest.

Once Matt returned, Kitty wondered why she didn't see too much of him for a day or so. But she figured it was all the trial paper work or other issues and she was busy getting caught up with things at the Long Branch. A few times she caught Matt and Sam with their heads together. Then once, she saw him huddled, talking to Jenny and Sam. But when she approached them they disbursed saying they had things to do.

Kitty made her way to Doc's office, tapping lightly on the door.

"It's open. Kitty?"

Slowly stepping inside, with a frown, he knew right off something was wrong. "Honey, what is it?"

"Curly, got a minute?"

"For you, sure."

"Curly, have you noticed since I… we've been back… ummmmm…"

"What, Honey?"

"I don't know. Matt, he's distant. Something is going on with him and Sam."

Doc started to laugh.

"Oh, Curly. Stop. I'm serious. And just now I saw Matt, Sam and Jenny all huddled together and when I got close, they all scattered. I've hardly seen Matt at all."

"Good, he followed my orders." He said smirking.

"Curly, do you think he…"

"Oh, Honey, no, not at all. You get that right out of that pretty head of yours. That big lug loves you. And if you tell him I said that, I'll deny it. Come on, buy me a beer?"

"Oh, you sound like Festus, more every day." Laughing at him.

"Oh, that's real nice. Thanks a lot."

They walked arm in arm back to the Long Branch.

Later, Kitty sat quietly in her office, working on the books but not concentrating very well. Then Sam called to her. "Miss Kitty. Mrs. Baldwin is here to see you."

"Be right out, Sam." As she came out, "Hello, Jenny, what can I do for you? Please sit."

"Oh, Miss Kitty, I can't. But I need you to come with me, please. I have just finished a dress, I have had in mind just for you, and I want you to see it and try it on. It's over at Miss Sarah's. I know you're busy, but please?"

"Well, I'm not that busy. Just can't seem to concentrate today."

"Good. Come, I think you'll love it."

They headed across Front Street and around the corner. At the shop, Sarah was waiting. "Hello, Kitty."

"Sarah?"

"Jenny is a wonder with a needle and thread. Wait till you see what she has done."

"Ok."

Jenny came from the back with a beautiful blue dress she designed just for Kitty. It perfectly complimented her eyes. "Here, please try it on."

"Oh, Jenny, it's just beautiful. I don't know what to say?"

"Come on, try it on?"

Kitty went behind the screen. When she came out, it was perfect. It fit her like a glove. Jenny smiled from ear to ear!

"Jenny, how'd you do this? How'd you know my…"

"Well, when I repaired your dress, I measured." She dropped her eyes.

"Oh, it's ok. I love it. Thank you."

Kitty started to go behind the screen again. "NO! Don't! I want you to wear it!"

"Oh, but, Jenny, it's…"

"Please?"

"Well, I guess it will be ok." Kitty couldn't figure out why she was so insistent.

"Oh, Miss Kitty? Do you think I could ask you a favor? I'm really swamped here with Sarah. Could you take Caleb and Aaron from the house to Ma Smalley's? She's gonna keep them for me till we finish the fitting for the Walter's wedding."

"Oh, of course, Jenny. I'd be happy to."

Those boys, I just don't trust them to go straight there on their own." She said smiling.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Kitty went to the house and delivered the boys. Of course the boys kept her busy along the way, which they were told to do.

Then they got to Ma's and Ma persuaded Kitty to have coffee. "Miss Kitty, how'r you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Ma. Ma, thanks for the coffee but I really need to be getting back. Good night."

"Good night, Miss Kitty."

When she finally returned to the Long Branch, "Sam, I'll be right down. Just need to check on something."

"Take your time. I got things covered, Miss Kitty."

She climbed the stairs, crossed the landing. When she opened the door to her room, she instantly knew something was different.  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT. 11  
Good Luck Charm Conclusion

Standing still, scanning across the room. Only a soft glow of light, a scent of sweet lavender and vanilla. Then the aroma of what smelled like… "Wait? Am I losing my mind? I didn't order supp…"

She began to turn when… "Hello, Miss Russell, I've been waiting for you."

She stopped in her tracks. Smiling, turning slowly, in a deep sultry voice, "Well, hel-lo, Cowboy. To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

In three quick strides across the room, "Shhhh!" Taking her by the hand, "This way, Ma'am."

"Oh, Ok." Now smirking, "Why, Marshal, what have we here?"

Next to the fire was a beautiful table, set for two. He had arranged for Jenny and Ma Smalley to help him put together a special supper and create a distraction to set up the room. They even had Doc in on this.

They sat and had supper then he had figured out how to operate the new music maker, she had shipped from New Orleans.

"Oh, Cowboy. This is all so…"

"Ssshhh, I'm not finished."

"Oh?"

He had poured them a snifter of brandy, Neopolian, her favorite, then whispered, "Ma'am, may I have this dance?"

"What?"

He slowly lifted her from her chair.

"Matt, you don't like to…"

"Shhhh…"

She simply followed his lead.

Pulling her close, "UMMMMMMMM… I've missed this."

"Dancing?"

"Un uh. Holding you close and doing this." He leaned in burying his face into the nape of her neck, nibbling.

"Ummmmm, ahh, Cowboy, I've missed you too."

Continuing to dance, kissing down her neck and shoulders and along her jawline. Sliding his large hands along her sides and up under her breast.

She placed both hands, cupping his face. "Matt, I do believe I was going to show you that there was only room for one cowboy in my heart."

He looked deep into her eyes. "Yes you were, weren't you?"

Working each button of his shirt till she became impatient, then grabbed two fistfuls and tore it apart.

"Whoa, woman."

"Is there a problem, Marshal?"

"Ahhh," She was now looking at him with a seductive smile. "No, not a one."

Walking him back towards their big brass bed, "Sit, Cowboy." She helped him off with his boots, then turned away. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, no you don't." Reaching out and grabbing her wrist. "You're not going anywhere, woman."

"But, Matt, I… I need to…"

"Un uh. I'll take care of that, Ma'am." He slid her dress off her shoulders then reached around and unbuttoned it to slide it off the rest of the way and let it drop to the floor. Now she was just in the teddy and garter. "Um umm. Beautiful! Kit, Honey, you have always been so beautiful." Pulling her to him, turning her to lay her on the bed.

As he lay beside her, she rolled on top of him, kissing him, starting with the top of his forehead, both eye lids, his nose, nibbling his ears his neck. Stopping for a long passionate kiss which really lit the flames. All the while he was running his hands along her curves.

"Uh uh, Cowboy, relax, enjoy." She began to explore, working her way down his still quite hard body, tantalizing every inch along the way. Running her hands along his stomach and hips and tights, moving inward to feel his pulsing flesh. She had worked him into full arousal. Kissing and warming his throbbing manhood, bringing him to the point of explosion.

Body now in full tension, "Kit!" Grabbing her, pulling her up to bring her face to face. "Not yet." Quickly flipping her over, to now have her beneath him. "My turn, baby." The kisses began. "Gosh, you are so…"

Sliding his tongue along every line of her curves, tracing every sweet line of her body, oh how he had missed making love to his woman. Cupping both breasts, stopping to run his tongue around the erect nipples.

"I'm all yours, Cowboy! You know that."

Then lowering himself to her stomach, kissing the somewhat faded scars from the shooting she survived. Then making his way to kissing her inner thighs, then to tasting the sweet juices of their passion. Bringing her to a point of ecstasy.

"OHHHH, Cowboy! Please! I need you. I need you with me. I need to feel you in me. Us together, please."

He slid up and gently entered her, rocking back and forth, the two keeping rhythm with one another. "Kit, I... I…"

"I know, Cowboy, me too. When ever you're ready."

They exploded together in passion. It was like the forth of July. They went on for hours, wrapped around one another, entwined as if they were one. No beginning, no end. Together, they were magic! Together, their lives worked! Together, they were whole! Together, they were one another's 'Good Luck Charm!'

FINI


End file.
